Family is Always Important
by mindovermatter113
Summary: Chris has just revealed that Wyatt is the evil he came back to stop, leading to tension between him and the sisters. When someone from the future arrives by portal, they bring just as many problems as they do help. How do they know Chris? What do they have to do with Chris's true identity? And could they lead to even more trouble. Better than it sounds, please R&R.
1. A Vistor from the Future

**Hi guys! I am so sorry to my previous readers for not writing in months. I have been very stressed by school and have had a serious case of writer's block. As for my new readers, thanks for reading my story and enjoy.**

**I just want to make it clear that this is my first Charmed fan fiction and is a Chris revelation fic. It's been done before, and it'll be done again, but now I'm just adding my own to the mix. As another note, I have not found any fan fiction with this specific idea yet, but I have no intention of trying to plagiarize someone else's story. If this sounds similar to any story you have written or read, please leave the title and author in the comments so I can give them some credit. Considering I haven't read any stories like this, I doubt mine will follow the exact same plot line, and I will therefore continue to write this. Still, I would like to give credit where credit is due.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or anything affiliated with it. Nor am I making any money off of this or any of my other writing. This is merely for the entertainment of others and myself. No copyright or infringement is intended.**

**Now with that all out of the way, let's get on with the story. I promise my other author's notes won't be nearly this long. Also, just to make it easier on how this follows the plot line of season 6, it is set just after episode 12, Prince Charmed; specifically right after when Chris reveals that Wyatt is the evil he came back to stop.**

Chris sighed as he slumped back into the couch that was currently providing as his bed in the back office of P3. The stress of the past few weeks had finally caught up with him. He had already lost Bianca, so to deal with the pain he threw himself into finding potential threats that could possibly turn Wyatt evil. This incidentally was another one of his problems- he had finally earned the trust of the sisters, only to have it destroyed when he finally told the truth. Keeping secrets about the future was taking a toll on him too, so it had been a weight off his shoulders for them to finally know at least part of the truth. Then again, things never worked out well for him, so it had demolished any faith the sisters had in him. And they still didn't know his biggest secret.

Shaking his head to clear it, Chris moved so that he was lying on the lumpy couch. He shut his eyes in desperate search of sleep, but gave up after a few seconds. As it was every night, it was impossible for him to get comfortable on the horrid nightmare that was the couch. All he could do was settle in for another restless night and hope that he didn't have back pain in the morning.

Meanwhile, Piper lay in her bed mulling over the events of the last few weeks. She thought about the first time she met Chris and how she had distrusted him when she claimed he was from the future. Her wariness only increased when he caused Leo to become an Elder and to a further extent change them into gods. Her wariness became full suspicion when he sent Leo off to Valhalla, effectively breaking up her family. Ever since then, it had been a constant battle between trusting him and not. On one hand he had done nothing but work to protect Wyatt, but on the other he had unorthodox methods of doing so, and his secrets would cause anyone to be wary. Then there were the issues they had with Bianca, showing he had a heart, and she had felt for him when she had died. She knew what it was like to have forbidden love with constant trials and to have to repress your emotions and move on with life for the stake of their destiny.

A sudden wail brought her out of her reverie, and she realized that Wyatt was fussing. Making her way to Wyatt's room, her thoughts drifted to earlier today and the bombshell Chris had dropped. Looking at the innocent face of her baby, Piper refused to believe he could grow up to be the future of all evil. She refused to think about it and the doubts that came along. Instead she immediately jumped to the idea of Chris trying to harm her family. What did they really know about him? He comes from the future claiming to save the world from the Titans, then that he was protecting Wyatt from evil, to Wyatt being evil. He had already lied to them more than once, what was to say he didn't do it again. Besides, family comes first, and Chris wasn't family.

**…**

(A week later)

Chris had avoided the manor for a few days hoping that some of the tension would fade- it hadn't. Still he had finally reached the last threat on his list. The swarm demons needed the Power of Three to be destroyed, so he had gone back in hopes of getting their help. Luckily, Piper and Paige had managed to vanquish them while Phoebe was possessed by the spirit of Mata Hari.

Now he was looking through the Book of Shadows hoping to find any new leads as to who turns Wyatt evil because he wasn't going to take any chances. He was just allowed access to the Book since it seemed that the sisters had moved past denial to disbelief at the fact that Wyatt turns evil in the future. Things were still tense between them, but it seems that their millionth argument over it had gotten through to them. It had only taken him divulging the fact that Wyatt leads to the death off nearly all his family in the future. They probably thought that he had been reluctant to say this because of future consequences, but really it had been hard considering they're his family and they don't even know.

Piper had just walked into the attic carrying a basket of unfolded laundry when she noticed Chris was there. She tensed, still wary of him. While he had tried to be nothing but honest with them the last few days, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was still hiding something from them. Add in Leo's constant doubt of Chris, and she couldn't get comfortable around him.

As subtle as she had tried to be, Chris had noticed the way Piper's shoulders tensed when she saw him. Even though he pretended that it didn't have an effect on him, it was another knife to his heart. When she didn't even bother to greet him or acknowledge him in any way, the knife dug a little deeper. Yet, he wasn't ready to talk to her yet and deal with awkward conversation when the tension between them was palpable.

So they continued in silence for ten minutes with the only sounds being the flipping of pages of the Book and the slight rustling the clothes made as Piper folded them. Chris finally came across a page that could be of some significance. Just as he was about to speak up and ask Piper what she thought a portal opened on the wall of the attic. Through it came a brunette bearing remarkable similarity to Piper with a gaping wound on her chest.

Both Piper and Chris were startled- Piper by the fact that yet another person from the future had landed in her attic and Chris by who it was and the fact that she was hurt.

"Melinda!"


	2. Suprise Suprise

**Chpt. 2:**

**Thanks for the good feedback on the first chapter. Since I'm on break, I'm trying to get in as many uploads as possible because I go back to school next means which means they will become a lot less frequent. I am going to try to be as consistent as possible and update on Wednesdays and Sundays. Also, as a brief note, this story will be following the general plot line of season 6, but I will be focusing on certain episodes a lot more than others- specifically the episodes that focus more on Chris and his family, which will the main focus of this story. There will be slight tweaks to the plot of the episodes, but the major points will be the same. Also, Leo won't come in to play a bigger role until later in the story I think because right now I want to focus on the relationships between Chris and his mom and aunts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or anything affiliated with it. Nor am I making any money off of this or any of my other writing. This is merely for the entertainment of others and myself. No copyright or infringement is intended.**

"Melinda!" Chris yelled as he slid to his knees by the brunette. Frantically, he checked for any sign of life, only relaxing slightly when he felt her pulse beat weakly under his fingertips. Quickly, he turned to Piper and, offering no explanation, demanded, "Call Leo." When Piper remained still, he yelled, "Now!"

Snapping out of her daze, Piper turned and yelled for Leo. After getting no response, she began to yell for him again when the familiar blue-white lights of orbs filled the room.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, looking around in confusion.

"Heal now, ask later," Chris again demanded. Following his voice, Leo glanced towards his position over the bleeding girl and immediately kneeled next to him.

As the golden light of his healing appeared, Leo asked, "What happened to her? And who is she?"

Chris sighed and briefly explained, "Her name is Melinda, and she is from the future too. As for what happened to her, I don't know, and I would like to ask her. Why is healing her taking so long?" He had just realized that, while the wound is closing, it was happening very slowly.

"I'm not quite sure," Leo muttered. "She was hit by something very powerful, a lot worse than anything I've ever seen before." Even with the slow healing process, the wound was still easily the size of a baseball surrounded by a ring of charred skin and singed muscle. Had it been any worse, she would've died.

Chris made the connections immediately and felt a surge of fiery rage bubble up inside of him. "That bastard! That bastard swore he would never hurt her," Chris hissed through clenched teeth. He undoubtedly would have blown up if Melinda hadn't been fully healed and was slowly regaining consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" Melinda asked as her eyes came back into focus. A layer of fogginess still shrouded her mind to the point that she didn't see who was standing right in front of her.

Chris, having jumped up in his rage, held out a hand to help her up. "We'd all like to know that Mel," he replied. Finally processing who it was in front of her, Melinda accepted his help up and promptly pulled Chris into a hug.

They stayed that way for a while before Chris tried to pull back. Melinda was having none of it- she hadn't seen her brother in months. Helpless, Chris stood there and patted her back awkwardly.

"Uh, Mel, there are some people here who could probably use an explanation," Chris said. He then added in a hushed tone for only Melinda to hear, "Just don't freak out when you see who." Curiosity took over, and Melinda pulled back. When she saw that it was her deceased mother and aunts standing in front of her, she stiffened.

Paige and Phoebe finally got their first good look at their new visitor, seeing that they had run up when they heard Chris yell. Phoebe herself was in shock. The girl looked exactly like Piper, but her eyes were the same shade of crystalline blue as Prue's. She knew right away that the girl was of some relation to them; she was secretly hoping that it was her daughter.

"You look exactly like Piper," Phoebe exclaimed, "Except for your eyes- you have Prue's eyes." This both complimented and frustrated Melinda seeing as she never got to know her Aunt Prue.

"I've heard that I look like a lot of people," Melinda lied, hoping to get them off the track of figuring out her relation to them.

"And your name is Melinda," Piper added, completely ignoring her last comment, "The same name as our ancestor."

"Well, you see-" Melinda broke off. She had no clue how to explain that. Melinda wasn't exactly a common name, now or in the future.

"Didn't you say that your daughter's name was Melinda when you when to the future a while back?" Paige added.

"Yes, it was," Piper answered. She was staring at Melinda both expectantly and hopefully. "Are you one of ours' daughters?"

Melinda sighed and looked towards Chris as if asking permission to answer. Chris sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this one. Now that they were onto to something, they would eventually weasel the truth out of one of them. He reluctantly nodded, both happy for his sister for getting the chance to get to know the family she had lost so early in life, but also angry and saddened at the fact that they could so easily recognize Melinda after minutes with her, yet nor him when he had been around them for months.

Melinda sighed once again and turned back to look at her family, specifically her mom, and said, "Yes Piper, I'm your daughter."


End file.
